spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fighter
"A Fighter has courage, honor, and the ability to kick fucking ass." - Cartman "A white fighter? Haven't seen a good one of those in awhile..." - Cartman, if the New Kid is white "Black fighter, huh? Pretty scary." - Cartman, if the New Kid is black A Fighter is a class in which a person is able to give and take a large amount of physical damage, without much need for special attacks. Tactics Fighters are one of the easier to use classes, but their abilities can be difficult to use at times. Fighters depend on high armor and high damage weaponry in battles, and use brute force in order to get through battles. Some of their abilities will do bonus damage to Stunned enemies, and as two of their abilities cause stuns, this compliments them greatly. Their primary strength comes from the weapons they gain as they rank up, as they all have a perk called Armored Strike. With Armored Strike, their armor rating is added to their weapon damage, which easily allows them to mow down anything in their paths. All in all, they can be a force to be reckoned with when used correctly, dealing massive physical damage. Players who usually don't like using special attacks will enjoy Fighters, and for all the reasons above, Fighters make great starting classes. Abilities Assault and Battery Cost: 6 PP Description: Swings for the fences, dealing smash damage. The ball hit, when done perfectly, can damage an additional enemy. Direction: * PC: Left-Click to throw ball. Left-Click to swing bat before ball hits the ground. For each bat flash, Left-Click. * PS3: Press X to throw ball. Press X to swing bat before ball hits the ground. For each bat flash, press X. * 360: Press A to throw ball. Press A to swing bat before ball hits the ground. For each bat flash, press A. Availability: Level 1 Rank 2: Increases the ability's damage. Rank 3: More damaging against stunned targets. Rank 4: Restores HP on hit. Rank 5: Inflicts bleeding damage. Roshambo Cost: 8 PP Description: A swift kick in the balls resolves a surprising number of disputes. Stuns your foe if done perfectly. Direction: * PC: When fist hits palm, Left-Click. (Rank 2+: Click S for follow-up kick). * PS3: When fist hits palm, press X. (Rank 2+: Click X for follow-up kick). * 360: When fist hits palm, press A. (Rank 2+: Click A for follow-up kick). Availability: Level 2 Rank 2: A follow-up kick that ignores armor and shields. Rank 3: Inflicts Defense Down. Rank 4: Inflicts Grossed Out on the target. Rank 5: Inflicts Grossed Out on every enemy. Bull Rush Cost: 10 PP Description: Charge headfirst into an enemy. If successfully performed, strips armor and shields and leaves your foe with Defense Down. Direction: * PC: Hold Left-Click until you see red. (Rank 4+: Click S for follow-up helmet hit). * PS3: Hold X until you see red. (Rank 4+: Press X for follow-up helmet hit). * 360: Hold A until you see red. (Rank 4+: Press A for follow-up helmet hit). Availability: Level 5 Rank 2: Increases the ability's damage. Rank 3: A damage boost based on the player's armor. Rank 4: A follow-up attack that causes bleeding damage on a perfect hit. Rank 5: Haste. Horn of Irritation Cost: 7 PP (Rank 5: 4 PP) Description: Strips all buffs from your primary target while taunting all foes - forcing them to attack you without special abilities. Direction: * PC: Click the button shown. Possible keys: W A S D * PS3: Click the button shown. Possible keys: X Square Circle Triangle * 360: Click the button shown. Possible keys: A B X Y Availability: Level 8 Rank 2: Removes buffs from all enemies. Rank 3: Reduces enemies' attack and defense. Rank 4: Boosts the team's attack and ability damage. Rank 5: Reduces the ability's PP cost. Ground Stomp Cost: 20 PP Description: Crush your foes with a deadly aerial pounce that hits all foes. Deals more damage if done perfectly. Direction: * PC: Click W to jump, at the peak of the jump, click S. * PS3: Click Left-Stick Up to jump, at the peak of the jump, click Left-Stick Down. * 360: Click Left-Stick Up to jump, at the peak of the jump, click Left-Stick Down. Availability: Level 10 Rank 2: A damage boost based on the player's armor. Rank 3: More damage against slowed or stunned targets. Rank 4: Enemies' attack is reduced. Rank 5: Stuns all the enemies. Category:Classes Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Gameplay